


【警探组/汉康】Wanna

by naoziyoukeng



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoziyoukeng/pseuds/naoziyoukeng
Summary: 警告：血族汉克×狼人康纳依然是不科学瞎瘠薄写的西幻AU，所以肯定OOC啊！！！R18三俗剧场！话说PWP不就是用来爽的吗？【大声逼逼万圣节果然还是要有小蝙蝠！我就是想看忠犬康！大狗狗真可爱！（我是不是又暴露了什么？





	【警探组/汉康】Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 血族汉克×狼人康纳
> 
> 依然是不科学瞎瘠薄写的西幻AU，所以肯定OOC啊！！！
> 
> R18三俗剧场！话说PWP不就是用来爽的吗？【大声逼逼
> 
> 万圣节果然还是要有小蝙蝠！
> 
> 我就是想看忠犬康！大狗狗真可爱！（我是不是又暴露了什么？

—————————————————————————————————

 

厚重的天鹅绒窗帘半掩着，并没有将对血族致命的光线阻隔在外，任凭夕阳将半个屋子浸出橙黄色，在绣着巴洛克式纹样的地毯上留下了一道清晰的界限。宛若无形的屏障，将整个屋子分割出了光明与黑暗。

康纳就站在那道边界前，斜照进屋子的光线把他笔挺的身形长长地拉在墙上。将青年稍显俊秀的五官修饰得更加分明的同时，还为他原本白皙的皮肤镀上了一层暖意。

而他的主人——汉克·安德森的脸就隐匿在另一侧，被晦暗的环境包裹的不甚清晰。对方正坐在长沙发上，被西裤包裹的长腿随意地交叠在一起。

黑暗并不会阻碍狼人的视力，所以康纳能把汉克的每一个微小举动看的一清二楚：他的主人正微合着眼睑，手指搭在扶手上以某种规律轻敲着。这让青年有些忐忑，毕竟他这次出手好像狠了点儿。

老实讲，汉克·安德森与人们想象中的吸血鬼形象有些差距。如果只看那略显沧桑的面孔和那不修边幅的胡须，他倒是更像一位风餐露宿的猎人。但那华贵得地的礼服和由内而外散发的上位者的气质却又彰显着他是一位地位崇高的贵族。

不过汉克也确实是吸血鬼中的怪胎。尽管他行为上还称得上是位绅士——如果忽略他总喜欢脏话连篇的话。别的同族总是在舞会上牵着女伴的手，一起在月下品味新酿的葡萄酒；他却更喜欢独自在小酒馆的吧台前，大杯大杯地灌下高纯度的烈酒。所以他把战场上捡来的小狼人当做血奴在身边养大时，好像也没那么难以令人理解了。

“过来。”男人终于在黑暗中发号了简短的施令。他换了个姿势靠在沙发上，宛若黑暗的王者君临——那也确实是他的君主。那双蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中格外的锐利，就好像名贵的宝石，尽管在黑暗中也熠熠生辉。

得到命令的青年没有丝毫迟疑，他抬脚轻易地跨过了窗帘遮出的边界，径直走到了沙发边。康纳顺着那曲起的长腿半跪下去：“我想那些胆敢前来冒犯的家伙惹您生气了。”他有些逾越地将脸枕在了上位者的大腿上，甚至还轻轻蹭了两下。但没等他再有什么其他举动，汉克的手就已经抚摸上了他的后颈。冰凉的手指触碰上温热的皮肤，突如其来的激凉顺着汉克的手指扩散开来，如同涟漪一般传递到全身，让康纳忍不住要战栗起来。

“不过是些跳梁小丑罢了，你做的不错。”汉克顺着青年修剪平整的发尾，轻轻抚弄着散发着勃勃生机的温热皮肤。

汉克作为一个“特立独行”的吸血鬼，自然饱受同族非议。虽然他本人毫不在意，但时间久了总有些宵小之徒对这位贵族的权威发起挑战。也不怪那些年轻人胆大包天，毕竟汉克已将沉寂太久了，久到当年令吸血鬼猎人也闻风丧胆的传说都已经被忘却。不过好在用不到汉克出手，康纳就足以给那些小鬼们教训了！

他们都说康纳是安德森伯爵最忠诚的狗，尽管带有侮辱性质，但康纳还挺喜欢这称呼的。毕竟那主仆契约的印记就明晃晃地在颈部围了一圈——不知道这算不算主人的恶趣味，他不觉得有什么羞耻或者难为情的感觉。相反，这项圈般的印记明晃晃的宣告了他的归属，让人安心不已。

“那我可以得到您的奖励吗？”康纳抬起头，尽力克制着身体，不让它在主人的抚摸下颤抖，湿润的眸子中满满都是依恋与温驯。

“怎么又要奖励？”汉克佯装着微愠，“我记得不久前才给过你奖励。”

“可那已经是一周之前了，”康纳有些委屈地抱怨，“再说，您也需要进食啊！”其实到了汉克这个等级的血族，进食的需求没有这么频繁，他只是为自己的行为找了个无比正当的借口。

“别以为我不知道你在想什么？”汉克的手已经顺着康纳下颌骨的线条摩挲到了脸颊，他俯下身子和康纳对视：“我以前怎么不知道你是这么贪心的坏孩子呢？”

“我只对您贪心！”康纳认真地看着汉克，一脸纯情地把求欢行为转为变相的宣誓效忠。

哦，这孩子不仅没反思，还变本加厉地黏了上来。

 

康纳是一位近乎完美的侍从，乖巧懂事又勤奋好学，最重要的是足够忠心。在汉克的悉心指导下，他也确实按照汉克期望的方向成长起来。每当看到璞玉一般的青年被打磨的愈发光彩夺目，汉克也有一种与有荣焉的感受。尽管受种族天赋所限，于魔法一类没有过多的造诣，可这不代表实力上的强弱——他可是仅凭出色的体术就将前来惹事的家伙教训了一顿。

被吸血鬼带大的狼人，或许在许多方面与他的同胞不同，但是坦诚直率的天性并没有多大改变。所以当康纳第一次出色的完成任务后，上位者要赐给他奖励时，小狼人就毫不犹豫地向他的主人摇着尾巴求欢。这不是什么夸大的形容，事实确实如此。

在血族中与仆从保持床伴关系的并不少见。尽管对于康纳生出的欲望有些诧异，但作为一位优秀的主人，他不忍驳斥这近乎于卑微的奖赏。

有些事一旦开始就注定要发展下去。汉克从来不觉得狼人是一个热衷于性爱的种族，但是他的小狼在他面前却总是能像个欲求不满的娼妇一般——这并不是贬低。虽然对于自家孩子这一点小小的癖好，他乐于满足。可是像现在这样对性事上瘾一般的表现，让汉克也不禁有些头疼。虽然归其根本还是自己无下限的纵容，但不代表他认同这样的行为。

 

“想要什么，你得自己来争取。”汉克最后还是没有拒绝，但也不能每次都被康纳牵着走——尽管不想承认，可这孩子让他惯得越来越会撒娇了。

得到许可的康纳就着半跪的姿势，直截了当地抚上了汉克胯间，他先是隔着布料揉了揉那还在沉睡中的器官，之后才解开腰带，尝试将它唤醒。拉下底裤的一刹那，康纳先是虔诚的亲吻了一下，然后才小心翼翼地用嘴将它包裹起来。

从一开始轻柔的舔舐，到后来模拟抽插的深喉，康纳的唾液将汉克性器沾的水淋淋的。血族是真正的冷血动物，连这里也不例外，但是却可以做到正常的勃起，这点连康纳也觉得不可思议。不过好在他足够热，也足够将汉克暖热。

“唔……”逐渐胀大的性器填满了整个口腔，连舌头都被挤的难以动弹，过多的口水早就顺着嘴角淌了下去。康纳便将已经勃起的阴茎吐了粗来，退而求其次地用手开始抚弄。当然他没忘记继续用唇舌吮吸舔舐已经凸显出经络的柱身和下面的囊睾。

汉克仍保持着那个姿势，就像对于下半身发生的一切都一无所知那样无动于衷。但康纳却能清晰的感受到，仅仅是嗅到、品尝到这带有腥膻气息的熟悉味道就让他不受控制的浑身发热，连带着后穴也不可抑制的开始出水。不过他并不沮丧，而是更加卖力地讨好着能给他带来无尽满足的器官。

“行了，可以了。”当他终于忍不住用指甲轻轻搔刮这挺立的柱头时，被汉克出声制止了。“我真想知道你究竟是从哪学来的这些手段！”

“那些……都不重要……”康纳跪直了身子，向来一丝不苟的头发有一些凌乱。他认真的看向汉克，那双本来就湿润的眼睛现在就像盛满了水一样，荡漾着无边的春潮。偏偏那认真的模样看起来又单纯的无辜。

康纳用手背擦去了嘴边的唾液：“现在，我可以得到您的奖励了吗？”他也确实热的可怕，呼出的气体在唇边凝出了浅浅的水雾，在夕阳最后一丝光辉里反射出空气中的细小尘埃。

“行了，把衣服脱掉。”汉克还是像发号命令一般进行着这场性事。

康纳也十分配合的迅速将自己扒了个干净，名贵的衣服被他胡乱的丢弃在一旁，尽管这与汉克的教导相违背，但他现在已经在乎不了那么多了。青年的身体白到不可思议，在黑暗中泛着莹润的光泽。薄薄的皮肤包裹着线条流畅的肌肉，看起来并不强壮，尤其是当他凑近高大的血族是，被衬的更加娇小了。

狼人确实是一个忠诚的种族，但是言听计从到康纳这种程度的，也算是少见了。他也不止一次被人指责身为狼人却为吸血鬼这样的世仇卖命。可在康纳看来，这无关种族、更无关尊严。是汉克在他濒死时救了他，又在他成长的过程中指导着他，对他来说，汉克不仅仅是他的主人，更是他的庇护和依靠。那么憧憬着自己的神明，也没有什么错吧？

扶上刻有良苕叶花纹的椅背，康纳岔开双腿跪立在柔软的垫子上，将整个胸腹都坦露给了血族。这行为太像把弱点暴露给主人的犬类，所以汉克理所当然的就抚摸了上去。

“嗯！”冰凉的手掌接触到高热的皮肤，这滋味并不算好受，却能带来别样的刺激。随着那双大手在身体上游走，被触碰到的肌肤紧绷着颤抖不已，康纳不得不抓紧着靠背支撑平衡。

“噫啊！”当一侧的乳头被揪住揉弄时，他还是没忍住软下了腰，却刚好将另一边乳头送到了血族嘴边，自然逃不过被牙齿叼住碾磨的命运。

“别！嗯……主人！”康纳带着颤音的呻吟直接变成了惊喘。其实也不是真的拒绝，只是刺激过头就下意识的开始求饶。狼人的触觉天生就敏感，更别提被这样恶意的玩弄。

“怎么？疼？”汉克收了手，但还在用舌头漫不经心地舔着那挺翘的肉粒。

“不是……嗯……”短暂的停歇让他得以好好喘上两口气，康纳将手覆在那还搭在他腰侧的手上，带着往下一直到那隐藏在臀缝中的小口处。“这里已经湿透了……想让您进来……”其实湿的不仅是后面，前面的性器也早已在汉克的爱抚中不断吐出前液了。只是比起被爱抚前面，康纳更希望饥渴已久的后穴可以被充实填满。

既然被这样请求，汉克自然也不会客气，直接就将两指送入了还在一张一合的下流小洞。那里确实湿透了，过多的淫液甚至已经顺着大腿流了下去。紧窒的内壁在手指的玩弄下不断收缩着，在缠紧的同时终于把手指暖成了同样的热度。

“已经可以了……直接……进来、啊！”话还没说完，康纳就被主人硬挺的阴茎直接插入了。尽管经过了简单的扩张，但要一次完全吞下那尺寸惊人的器官还是有些艰难。好在狼人的承受能力不错，也不至于受伤。

康纳里面太热也太紧，层层叠叠咬着进犯的性器不放，一时间也难以动作。汉克便凑近了康纳的脖颈舔舐着，那里有象征他们羁绊的主仆印记，在那薄薄的皮肤下面就是大动脉。贴着康纳的脖子，汉克几乎可以感受到激烈的脉搏鼓动着炙热的血液快速的流淌。温暖的肉体、火热的吐息都透露出蓬勃的生机，这对血族来说几乎是刻在骨子里的诱惑。

这是他的仆从、他的所有物。虽然并不感到饥饿，可美食在前也没什么好客气的。尖锐的牙齿甫一刺破皮肤，带着体温的香甜血液就流进了食管，每到这时血族才会感到真正的温暖，就像是重新活过来了一遍。他一边进食，一边开始挺动下体在肉穴中抽插起来。

“唔……哈啊……”很难描述被血族吸血带来的快感是什么样的，就像是电流顺着血管爬遍全身，让每一根汗毛都为之战栗。又像是在梦境中受到蛊惑，思维与大脑脱离一般飘在空中，既轻快又恍惚。身心得到满足的同时，又恨不得溺死在这莫大的满足之中。

很难比较究竟是哪里更爽一些，在这双重刺激下，康纳早已达到了高潮，阴茎颤抖着将精液喷溅在下腹，还沾染了一些在汉克的衣服上。他现在身子软的可怕，全靠汉克支撑着才没有瘫软下去。汉克干脆将他放到了沙发上，又顺势舔了舔那进食的部位，直到那里的皮肉恢复到完好如初，再也看不出一点痕迹。

康纳一幅被艹失了神的样子靠在沙发上，随着汉克缓慢的顶撞小声的呜咽着，不知道什么时候留下的泪水在黑暗中泛着晶莹的水光。汉克用手指沾了些白浊凑到康纳的嘴边，尽管被操得失了神，但他还是下意识地伸出舌头，将那两根手指纳入口中，用柔软的舌面轻轻地摩挲着。所以发展成了被拽着舌头玩弄也成了理所应当。

“呃……唔……”由于舌头还被血族钳制着，康纳的呻吟只能模糊在唇齿间，过多的口水从闭合不了的嘴里流出，跟从没间断的眼泪混在一起，将下颌乃至胸前都染得一塌糊涂。

看着小狼这幅骚浪的样子，汉克默默反思了一下，或许他对康纳的纵容有一大部分是因为他也乐在其中。

进食后的汉克正处在一种游刃有余的状态，进食的欲望被满足，对性方面的需求就淡了许多。他缓慢的动作着，但是每一下都狠狠地顶开火热的媚肉，像是要把那些磨人的褶皱都平一般操进深处。康纳还没从刚刚的快感中缓过神来，就又被带入另一阵欲望漩涡。他不得不用大腿夹住主人的腰部磨蹭着，后穴也在这种大力的鞭挞中不自觉的绞紧，过多的汁液从淫荡的小穴中挤出，将身下的沙发塌湿了一片。

单看汉克现在的状况实在是难以想象他正在进行着性交行为，他的礼服甚至还服帖的穿在身上。再加上吸血鬼没有呼吸，没有心跳，最多只是声音变得低沉了些，跟身下被艹到乱七八糟的狼人形成了鲜明的对比。整个空旷的房间混合着康纳的喘息声、肉体的撞击声还有液体在动作间黏腻的声音，共同回荡在空气中。尽管房间已经被冰冷的黑暗笼罩，但是温度还在节节攀升。

“哈啊！呃……主人……嗯！”汉克最后加快了速度，在一阵既快又深的冲撞后，释放在了那永不餍足的肉穴中。康纳也被这一连串的刺激又一次带上了高潮。

当汉克已经整理好自己的衣裤后，他才看见瘫在沙发上的小狼已经找回了神智，正抠弄这穴口溢出的白液。血族优秀的夜视能力能看到那才被狠狠使用的地方正在吐息般一张一合，他甚至还看到里面被操的烂熟的软肉还在微微的颤抖，过多的精液正随着开合的韵律流淌出来。

“怎么，就这么舍不得？还是需要我找个什么玩意儿帮你堵上吗？”这种过于情色的小动作让汉克忍不住调侃起来。

“不……只是有点儿可惜……”哪里需要别的玩具，康纳最希望的还是主人亲自帮自己堵上。但是……这种话还是不要说出来的好！

“有什么好可惜的？”

“沙发都被搞脏了……”可惜的是就这么白白浪费了，说不定能留下个后代——康纳难得口不对心的违逆起来。

“不喜欢就换掉好了。”

“不用了，我回头清理一下就行。”这样就好，康纳在心理默默的想着。尽管对于主人，他的欲望无休无止，但是此时此刻，这样就好！

 

—————————————————————————————————

 

依旧为我糟糕的幼儿园文笔点蜡！_(:з」∠)_

敬称太美妙了！今天也是暴露糟糕趣味的一天呢！【←JC叔叔就是这个人

英文标题果然方便！虽然还是瞎瘠薄想的，但是就倍儿有逼格！【闭嘴！

最后，还是祝大家万圣节快乐！


End file.
